Prometeusz
Prometeusz - tytan, bóg rozsądku i dobrej rady, brat Atlasa. Ulepił z gliny pierwszych ludzi i nauczył ich wielu ważnych rzeczy. Po tym jak wykradł bogom ogień i podarował go ludziom, Zeus ukarał go przykuciem do skały, gdzie orzeł wydziobywał mu wątrobę. W końcu uwolnił go heros Herakles. Historia Stworzenie ludzi Prometeusz ulepił ludzi z gliny. Pokochał ich, ale tytani patrzyli na to krzywo. Jedni uważali, że ludzie są bardzo śmieszni, ale żyją bardzo krótko. Jeszcze inni widzieli w nas wstrętne gryzonie. W wojnie bogów z tytanami stanął po zwycięskiej (według niego) stronie, czyli lojalnie wspierał bogów. Gdy bogowie przejęli rządy na świecie, myślał, że pozwolą mu dać ogień ludziom. Tytan myślał, że wtedy wyjdziemy z jaskiń, staniemy się bardziej samodzielni, będziemy upodabniać się do samych bogów. Tak więc mężczyzna spytał Zeusa o zgodę. Król bogów stanowczo odmówił. Stwierdził, że to najgorszy pomysł, o jakim słyszał. Prometeusz jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał wykraść bogom ogień pod ich nieobecność. Ale istniał jeden problem. Mianowicie Hestia. Ta bogini przez całą dobę pilnowała ognia, więc nie było mowy, by Tytan ukradł ogień, a ona tego nie zauważyła. Prawdopodobnie Hestia usłyszała historię Prometeusza i zlitowała się nad nim. Tak więc mężczyzna ukradł kilka węgielków i pokazał ludziom, jak rozpalić ogień. Poszło po jego myśli - ludzie zaczęli się rozwijać, budować miasta. Zeus o tym nie wiedział, lecz pewnej nocy król bogów wyszedł na balkon. Zobaczył czerwone plamki i dym unoszący się z ziemi. Od razu zrozumiał, co się stało. Znalazł Prometeusza i przykuł go do skały Kaukazu, gdzie orzeł codziennie miał mu wygryzać wątrobę. Każdego dnia wątroba tytana rosła na nowo i każdego dnia orzeł ją jadł. Potomek Nikt nie wie jak, ale Prometeusz, mimo iż był spętany, spłodził dziecko. Był to chłopiec, i był on zwykłym człowiekiem. Miał na imię Deukalion i był królem Tesalii. Gdy Zeus rozzłościł się na śmiertelników do tego stopnia, że chciał ich wszystkich utopić (kazać deszczu padać bez końca), Prometeusz w jakiś sposób się o tym dowiedział. A ponieważ jego syn wraz ze swoją żoną Pyrrą byli dobrymi ludźmi - szanowali poddanych i składali ofiary bogom - chciał ich ochronić. Ostrzegał go we śnie, mówiąc: Nadchodzi powódź! Zbierz zapasy do największej skrzyni, jaką zdołasz znaleźć! Pośpiesz się!. Deukalion powiedział o tym żonie, a także kilku sługom. Ci jednak uznali, że ich król zmyśla i nie usłuchali ostrzeżenia. Syn Prometeusza znalazł drewnianą skrzynię i zapełnił ją jak największą ilością pożywienia. Następnie wraz z żoną weszli na dach, skąd zabrały ich wzbierające wody. Płynęli oni po nich na skrzyni do momentu, aż poziom wody opadł. Wygląd Miał szare oczy i czarne włosy oraz jedwabisty głos. Według Percy'ego wyglądał na człowieka uczciwego, łagodnego i mądrego, zaś Groverowi przypominał magika. Osobowość Był opiekuńczy i troskliwy przez co żal mu było biednych ludzi, jednak nie lubił przegrywać. Sprawiał wrażenie wyrozumiałego dla Percy'ego i innych herosów walczących po stronie bogów olimpijskich a nawet podziwiał ich trud i determinacje w obronie Manhattanu i Olimpu. Był kreatywny, jako że jego dokonaniem było stworzenie ludzi. Ciekawostki * Jak stwierdził w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku, był po stronie Kronosa, ponieważ "zawsze stawał po zwycięskiej stronie", jednak gdy król tytanów przegrał, Prometeusz uciekł z pola bitwy i napisał list, w którym starał się udobruchać Zeusa. * Po tym jak został uwolniony przez Heraklesa twierdzi, że ma słabość do herosów. * W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku twierdził, że spotkanie z Percy'm to dla niego zaszczyt. * Wedle mitologii przypisuje mu się nauczenie ludzkości rozniecania ognia, bronienia się przed dzikimi zwierzętami; pisania, czytania, liczenia; budownictwa, budowania statków, żeglowania, nawigacji i astronomii; medycyny; wieszczenia i wróżenia ze snów, lotu ptaków i wnętrzności zwierząt ofiarnych; tworzenia sztuki oraz objaśnienie istnienia i zasad następowania po sobie pór roku, uprawy roli; ujarzmiania i tresury zwierząt oraz istnienia bogactw skrytych w ziemi i obróbki żelaza, miedzi, srebra i złota. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Dawni Antagoniści